Sueños Perturbador
by Mhialove02
Summary: A lo largo de la vida Sasuke sufrió mucho , perdió a las personas mas importantes en su vida , pero ahora la vida le jugo una mala pasada al encontrar a su esposa muerta con un siniestro mensaje "Voy por la esposa del Hokage" Pero que ara Naruto para hacer justicia a su amiga y proteger a su esposa
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fics que nadie se atreve hacer pero to si así que léanlo y disfruten

ADVERTENCIA:

Personajes creados pos Kishimoto

PAREJAS: NARUHINA, SASUSAKU Y OTROS

DRAMA, SUSPENSO , ROMANCE Y VENGANZA Y UN POCO CON LEMON O MEJOS MUCHO

SI HAY MALA REDACION PUES ENTIENDANLO XD

Sueños Perturbador

CAPÍTULO 1: SANGRIENTO REGRESO

Después de la misión del rescate a Naruto, la vida en Konoha regreso a la normalidad, los exámenes chunnin se cancelaron por ese trágico incidente, y volvería hacerlo otra vez después de un tiempo, para Naruto la vida de Hokage lo estreso que casi pierde a su familia, por eso organizo todo, para poder pasar el tiempo con su familia.

Por su parte Sasuke pasaba siempre con Sarada para entrenarla, así de que decidieron irse a entrenar por unos días, dejando a Sakura para que entrenara a los nuevos médicos ninjas.

-Mnnn ¿Qué relajante? Una taza de té después de un largo día - dijo Sakura

-Tienes razón, Sakura – comento Ino quien también regreso a su profesión de médico - Y qué hay de Sasuke y Sarada regresara mañana ¿no es así?

-Si mis dos amores regresaron hoy – Sakura sonrió al escuchar a la rubia nombrar a su familia – los amo tanto

-Sí, parece que el amor está rondando – dijo Ino tomando un sorbo de te - ¿Por qué no le haces un rica cena?

-¡Buena idea! – Comento Sakura muy entusiasmada - le preparare bolitas de arroz con guiso te tomates, pescado frito

-Jajajaj estaba bien cálmate – Dijo Ino tranquilizando a su amiga- ¡Bueno! ¿Por qué no vas a comprar para el desayuno? Mañana llegan

-Si

-Ve a comprar yo me quedare limpiando- comento Ino - ¡Ve!

-Si – dicho eso se despidió de su amiga y fue directamente a comprar algunos comestibles para hacerle un rico desayuno para su pequeña familia tan, decirle a Sasuke pedirle un segundo hijo

Muy radiante y feliz que estaba la pelirosada regreso a su apartamento en donde ese día había una gran fiesta, no le tomo importancia y fue a su morada, adorno su casa con flores de papel de colores y un gran cartel en donde decía bien bienvenidos.

Sakura fue a la cocina para lavar algún traste que tenía y que había lavado, en eso Sakura sintió que algo no estaba bien que alguien la observada, y con sus habilidades de ninja cogió un kunai que tenía guardado en una pequeña estantería y lo tiro.

-¿Quién anda allí? - grito Sakura, el kunai fue cogido por un hombre misterioso - ¿Qué demonios quiere?

-Nada, mujer, no ter alteres – le contesto el hombre misterioso – Solo vengo a divertirme un poco con la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Conoces a mi esposo?- interrogo Sakura quien tomo una pose de defesa por si el hombre la atacaba – ¿DE DONDE LO CONOCES?

-¡Tranquila! – dijo con desfachatez, entonces se acercó las a Sakura para poder ver el rostro – Mi nombre es Artemise Utsusuki- Sakura miro al hombre muy sorprendida por que era descendiente de Hamura tenía el cabello blanco y corto y poseía un byakugan con un traje negro y con una capa roja, era más alto que su esposo muy guapo como todo los Hyuga o los Utsusukis– Así que tú eres la mujercita fastidiosa no, me impresiones solo eres una ciudadana común

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quiere conmigo o con Sasuke? – dijo calmadamente para no generara un pelea - ¡Dime! – le exigió – ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Pues, el mato a mi hermano y yo haré lo mismo – la mirada de malicia se le hizo presente en el rostro de Artemis. Entonces Sakura no pudo más tenía que atacarlo, pero sintió de que una gran energía le estremecía en su interior, no único que pudo percibir es que su cuerpo estamparse contra la pared de la cocina

-Ahhhhhh –grito agudamente Sakura, el hombre la tenia del cuello ella trato de golpearlo pero era inútil sus fuerzas se anularon

-¡Buen ahora! Comienza la diversión! – Saborío su boca, en eso Sakura sintió un gran dolor en su frente sentía que se estaba abriendo y la sangre escurría por sus rostro, Sakura solo estrujaba algunos grito de dolor, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no pudo hacer nada su fuerza bruta no respondía – ¡No te muevas! Nadie te escuchara.

-¿Qué….. ¿Queee? quieres? –Suscito Sakura - ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

-Solo divertirme – en eso la tiro al piso y comenzó a desnudarla – Sakura trataba de zafarse pero no podía solo sentía que una energía que la tumbaba contra el piso su cabeza

-Mmmmmmmmm No …..-un pequeño grito salió de la boca de la ojiverde, El cuerpo de Sakura recibía el ataque de ese hombre, mordisqueaba cada parte de sus senos, manoseaba sus vagina, sakura trataba de gritar , pero no pida no quería llorar pero lo hizo lloro amargamente mientras ese hombre comenzaba a violarla a estrujarla con toda sus fuerzas , su chacra fue anulado por completo , en eso termino en ella sakura pensó que sería lo último que la dejaría pero no pida le dio al vuela y comenzó con la violación anal , a Sakura no le podía ser peor gritaba con toda sus fuerzas quería pedir ayuda pero ese hombre se encargó de copiar su chacra de Sakura para que los demás ninjas sientan de que todo nadaba bien .

Sakura quería morirse su lágrimas , salían por sus ojos nublado su mente , cuando termino el hombre acomodo su ropaje dejando tirada en un charco de sangre sobre ella trataba de moverse pero no pida entonces el hombre la agarro de los cabellos para mirarla a los ojos , sakura tuvo el valor de escupir al hombre que la violo.

-Pequeña perra, eso no se hace- sonrió sarcásticamente limpiándose el rostro, en eso tiro el rostro de Sakura sobre la mesa saciándola que gritara, sakura no podía más quería morir.

El hombre tenía la habilidad de fuego, para que Sakura no le haga ruido le quemo la boca, tapándola, para que no se quejara, sintió un gran dolor que podía sentir, sintió que era su fin ni siquiera podía regenerarse por qué sintió que su chacra se anuló por completó estaba muy asustada iba a morir.

-¡Muy bien! llego tu hora preciosa – los ojos de jade miraron directamente, a los ojos blancos de ese hombre muy temerosas nunca imagino tener tanto miedo, como ahora iba a morir eso sintió todo su cuerpo fue abusado solo sintió que era su fin.

Artemis soltó a Sakura para que cayera al suelo, no sin antes dándole un corte desde la parte superior de su pecho hasta su ombligo, Sakura solo dio un último respiro antes desaparecer de eres mundo, solo una lagrimas salieron de esos bellos ojos de jade.

-No vemos preciosa – dijo el hombre en forma de burla , haciendo de que más lagrimas salieron por el rostro ensangrentado de Sakura , por último acto de sadismo Artemis cogió sangre de su víctima y escribiendo con esa "VOY POR LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE" Sakura vio eso último mensaje antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente poco a poco los pobladores de Konoha se levantaban para el nuevo día, los negocios comenzaban abriste y las madre preparaban el desayuno para la familia muy cerca de allí un familia hiperactiva comenzaba a despertarse.

-¡Hinata! ¡Despierta! ¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Naruto tratando de despertar a Hinata quien aun con un poco de flojera no despertaba - ¡Vamos!

-Mnnnn un poquito más – suplico la ojiperla abrigándose con las sabanas – ¡No por favor! Solo 10 minutitos

-OK SEÑORA UZUMAKI ¡tú lo pediste! – Amenazo el rubio sacándole las sabanas y cargándola entre sus brazos.

-¡No cariño!…..!No no deseo levantarme ¡- dijo Hinata pataleado – ¡No cariño!

-¡Vamos! Si tiene pereza yo preparo el desayuno

-Si …..Otto-chan preparara el desayuno – dijo Himawari entrando a la habitación de su padre

-Oigan no hagan escandalo – gruño el rubio menor - ¡Tengo sueño! Y debo ir a entrenar con Sasuke -sensei ¡hoy!

-¡EL teme regresa hoy!- dijo Naruto dejando su esposa en el suelo

-Naruto-kun, no digas eso e frente de los niños – le regaño con un forma graciosa que solo Hinata lo hacía – ¡Muy bien niños vayan a lavarse! Mientras Otto-chan prepara el desayuno

-Siiiiii- gritaron los niños

En otra parte en la entrada a Konoha un par de personas entraron a Konoha era padre e hija quien llegaron después de algunos días de entrenamiento.

-Ese entrenamiento fue lo mejor – comento Sarada muy alegre

-Sí, ahora ya sabes controlar mejor tu sharingan – le dijo Sasuke quien sonrió levemente, a Sarada le gusto esa reacción de su padre.

-Papá…¿Por qué no le damos flores a mamá?- pregunto a Uchiha

-¿Por qué no? – dijo una simple respuesta

-Si…- la morena se alegró bastante, entonces ambos Uchiha fueron comprar algunas flores.

Fueron a la florería Yamanaka donde compraron un ramo de camelia rosadas como el color de cabello de Sakura, a su hija le encantaba que su padre ese con ellas y aunque viajaba a menudo decidió ser paciente ya que era una Uchiha y tiene que dar la talla de ese gran héroe.

Ambos Uchiha fueron hacia su morada, todo andaba bien Sarada conversaba alegremente con su padre y el trataba de contestarle moderadamente, cuando Sarada está a punto de abrir la puerta sintió algo raro en el ambiente como un olor a sangre muy fuerte, Sasuke también sintió eso así que dejo entro a al departamento no sin antes decirle a su hija que caminara por detrás de el.

Todo anda tranquilo pero ese olor de sangre los llevó hacia la cocina Sasuke entro raudamente solo para encontrarse una escena grotesca, su mujer estaba tirada en el piso toda desnuda con sangre esparcida por todo su cuerpo, masacrada como algunos de sus enemigos que eliminó, el moreno solo la bellas flores que compro a petición de su hija, por su parte Sarada vio como su padre quedo estático son mover ningún musculo, eso se atrevió a ver por qué su padre se puso así.

-Papá ¿qué pasa? – dijo la morena salió de atrás de él, solo para ver lo inevitable a su madre toda asesinada tirada en su propia sangré con moretones y quemaduras por toda parte de su cuerpo - ¡Ahhh ! Mamá….-grito la morena su padre solo la cogió dándole un golpe seco haciendo que se desmayara, pero lo que no se imaginaron de que la familia Uzumaki entraron a la casa.

-¡Oye Sasuke-Teme! – saludo el rubio

-¡Naruto-kun … ¡ Compórtate – regaño la ojiperla

-¡Cállense…! –Grito Sasuke – Todos lárguense de aquí

-Sasuke-sensei – dijo Bolt muy preocupado al ver la actitud del moreno, por su parte Naruto quería saber por qué esa actitud del su amigo entonces se acercó para saber que pasaba

-¡Sakura-chan….!-grito sorprendido al ver a su amiga en charco de sangre – Nono

-Naruto – kun – dijo Hinata muy angustiada al ver a su esposo caer de rodillas – Pero que…

-Llévate a los niños Hinata –ordeno Sasuke entregándole a Sarada, Hinata no comprendía nada, así que miro atreves de su byakugan y vio lo inevitable a Sakura muerta tirada en un charco de sangre, Hinata quería darle fuerzas a su esposo pero sintió de que no podía no quería que sus hijos veían eso ni tampoco Sarada así que, la Uzumaki llevo a sus hijos junto con una Sarada desmayada que le explicarían todo que no vieran nada en el ambiente

-¡Llamare, a los investigadores ¡…no toques el cuerpo – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo, limpiándose todas sus lágrimas – Solo …

-¡No hagas nada! – Interrumpió Sasuke – ¡Preocúpate por tu familia! Mejor dicho por tu esposa

-¿qué?

-¡Mira el mensaje! – dijo Sasuke señalando la pared ensangrentada, entones los ojos azules el rubio miraron la pared – Dice VOY POR LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE" – dijo sasuke con voz firme, esas palabras tan tenebrosas retumbaron los oídos del hokage, el asesino de su amiga vendrá por su esposa.

Bueno hasta aquí que trágico, la historia original Hinata iba a morir pero un fan me dijo ¿Por qué matas a mis personajes favoritos? y pues escogí a Sakura como la víctima , además todos los lectores sexys deben comprender de que no todo es felicidad y me atrevo a decir de que mis fics son originales y que nadie se atreven a escribir así que pues , ese fics es uno de mis favoritos así que cálmense si jejejej ps ya bueno a escribir mis fics como ETERNIDAD y LA VENGANZA DE HINATA bye dejes sus comentarios y opiniones así que adiós.


	2. Capítulo 2: Buscar respuestas

Este es un fics que nadie se atreve hacer pero to si así que léanlo y disfruten

ADVERTENCIA:

Personajes creados pos Kishimoto

PAREJAS: NARUHINA, SASUSAKU Y OTROS

DRAMA, SUSPENSO , ROMANCE Y VENGANZA Y UN POCO CON LEMON O MEJOS MUCHO

SI HAY MALA REDACION PUES ENTIENDANLO XD

Sueños Perturbador

Capítulo 2: Buscar respuestas

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el hospital de konoha, en la sección de la morgue, esperando los resultados de los exámenes ya había pasado una hora desde que recogieron en cadáver de su esposa, solo quedo allí dejo a su hija a manos de la esposa de su amigo no quería que su hija sepa las atrocidades que le hicieron a su madre ya era suficiente que la viera muerta.

Naruto por su parte estaba sentado al lado del moreno, ambos hombre no decían nada solo se quedaron allí sin decir nada, el dolor y la desesperación agobiaba a cada uno de ellos, en eso vieron salir a Shizune.

-Shizune-san ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el rubio levantándose abruptamente

-No te puedo asegurar pero, necesito ayuda – dijo la morena

-Pero…

-Ahh mira allí esta – comento Shizune mirando a las dos personas que se acercaban con trajes quirúrgicos blancos

-Hinata…. ¿Qué hacer aquí? – pregunto el rubio muy angustiado quería que este a salvo ya había dejado encargado a los Ambus que custodiaban a su familia – deberías estar con los niños

-Yo la llame Naruto – dijo Ino

-No te preocupes yo estoy bien los niños están en tu oficina – contesto la ojiperla – Ya te aviso – dicho eso ambas mujeres entraron a la sala de operación.

Así pasaron dos horas más y el silencio agobio, mas al rubio porque deseaba mantener a salvo a su familia pero no podía sin antes ver qué fue lo que le sucedió a Sakura, en eso la luz roja se apagó y salieron Ino, Shizune y Hinata.

-Shizune...!Dime!¿qué paso?- dijo Naruto acercándose al trio de mujeres - ¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico?

-Ella sufrió, mucho , durante y después del ataque – contesto la morena con lágrimas en los ojos - Sufrió ….bastante …no ….. No solo la violaron, sin no su flujo de chacra lo rompieron , no tiene chacra ….el que hizo eso , no tuvo piedad …su…su garganta fue quemada – sollozo - ¡Lo siento! Pero …..Me….mego que ir - corrió dejando al rubio con el corazón en la boca

-Shizune…san – dijo Ino corriendo para alcanzarla dejando a tras a la tres personas

-¡Ohhhh! Naruto….kun -abrazo a su esposo llorando en su pecho - ¡Tengo….mucho! miedo….y pena ¡No es justo! No…debió pasar eso, estaba tan entusiasmada….por el regreso de Sasuke-san y Sarada.

-¡Calla! No te aflijas por eso sé que, lo que hicieron a Sakura fue terrible – dijo el hokage secamente abrazando más a su esposa -Pero no te preocupes, are que el culpable page por todo

-No tienes que hacer eso Naruto – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla, yo averiguaré ¿Quién hiso eso? – Dijo secamente acomodando su capa - Es mejor que no interfieras

-Sasuke – Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras desafiantes de Sasuke – No hagas nada que puedas arrepentir - dijo Naruto muy angustiado dejado a su esposa detrás de su espalda – Sarada ahora necesita tu apoyo

-¡Sarada ya es grande! Y no necesita de mi – le contesto – Es mejor que no te metas, yo me encargue de todo en cuestión externas de Konoha, solo te pido que acojas a Hinata – dicho eso Sasuke se marchó en una nueve de humo.

A los esposos Uzumaki los dejaron si habla tras esa palabras tan frías de Sasuke, a Hinata le tomo mucho tiempo en reaccionar y fueron en búsqueda de sus hijos y la hija de Sasuke quien aun permanecía desmayada, Naruto llevo a su "familia" a su casa para poder vigilarlos le dijo a Shikamaru que trabajaría allí en su casa, su familia corría en peligro y no desea arriesgarse si corren algún peligro a su consejero no le tomo mucho en entender lo que sucedió con Sakura así que lo dejo.

\- ¡Papi!...toma tu té- dijo Himawari entrando a la oficina del rubio

-¡Gracias princesa! – Naruto sonrió levemente al ver a su hija con un lindo vestido floreado lleno de girasoles - ¿Cómo esta Sarada? – le preguntó

-Mami dice que bien – le contesto dejando la bandeja de té en el escritorio de su padre-Papi

-Si….

-¡Tengo miedo! – confeso la peliazul abrazando fuertemente a su padre- ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Qué a mamá le pase lo mismo? – Unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro- No permitas que a mami le pase lo mismo.

-¡Viste el mensaje! – dijo Naruto

-Si…

-NO tienes por qué preocuparte – le contesto sentando a su pequeña en su regazo – Yo protegeré a, mamá, a tu hermano y también a ti.

-Me lo prometes – dijo Himawari entestecida

-No te pongas, así princesa - contesto Naruto limpiando las lágrimas de su hija – Todo estará bien – La niña abrazo fuerte mente a su padre, quería creer lo que le estaba diciendo a su padre.

-¡Ya ….ya! Princesa ¡- dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a su hija _**" No te preocupes , todo se solucionara , voy a protegerlos**_ " se dijo a sí mismo , así pasaron los dos padre e hija tratando de reconfortarse uno a otro .

En la cocina se encontraba Hinata haciendo el almuerzo, sintió que no lo hacía bien así que decidió hacer una menestra de verduras verdes, sentía que el mundo de su esposo se estuviera derrumbando y ella tenía que reconfortarlo para que supere ese evento traumático.

Cuando termino de cocinar fue a ver la Sarada quien estaba en la habitación de huéspedes llevo unos paños fríos para que despertarla.

-¡Sarada…! – Exclamo la ojiperla acercándose hacia la cama y dejando a un lado la bandeja de agua - ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Yo…..yoooo ¿Dónde estoy?- Sarada se sentó para poder analizar qué fue lo que ocurrió - ¿Dónde están mis padre? – pregunto Sarada entonces comento a recordar lo que fue lo que paso recordó ver a su mamá tirada desnuda en un charco de sangre – No…Nommmmm ….Mi mamá….Mnmmm no - La Uchiha comenzó a llorar ,tapándose el rostro

-Sarada-chan – dijo Hinata con mucha pena, el corazón de la ojiperla se encogió al ver a esa pequeña niña llorar por su madre, entonces se recordó cuando sufrió la muerte de su madre - Sarada-chan …ya …tranquilízate – entonces la morena abrazo a la Uzumaki – Ya….ya…..estaré aquí contigo – la reconforto – Yo te ayudare, no te preocupes….Naruto-kun estará contigo también.

-Yo…..perdí a mi madre- dijo sollozando aun en el pecho de la ojiperla - ¿Dónde está mi papá?- pregunto levantando la mirada -¿Dónde está?

-Él se fue a buscar la responsable – dijo Hinata tomando la manos de la morena – Yo estaré aquí para ti, sé que deseas buscar justicia con tus propias manos pero – hizo una pausa - Pero no hagas, que el odio corrompa tu corazón – señalo el pecho de este – Eso no le gustaría a tu madre

-YO no aria nada que aria sufrir a mi madre- Sarada contesto con determinación mirando a los ojos de Hinata – Pero si averiguo que si ese maldito que mato a mi mamá, lo acabare

-Oh….Sarada-chan – entonces Hinata no pudo más y abrazo a Sarada- No manches tus manos con sangre ….. No te ayudare – esas palabras le sorprendieron mucho a la Uchiha, no pensó que la mamá de su amigo pensara de esa forma siempre fue muy dulce.

Así paso Hinata consoló a Sarada hasta que se quedara muy dormida, así que la mujer arropo a la Uchiha para luego decirle a su familia de que fueran a almorzar, así pasaron la tarde Sarada despertó y hablo con Naruto para decirle deseaba ser a su madre necesitaba verla y el acepto

-¡Hinata niños ¡ ¡Vamos! – dijo Naruto cogió la mano de su esposa - ¡Vamos a ver a Sakura!

-Si….- contestaron los niños al mismo tiempo

Fueron hacia donde la morgue para poder peinar y vestir a Sakura; mientras Ino preparaba el velatorio de su amiga

-¡Vamos! Sarada- dijo Bolt tomando la mano de la morena - Yo…..estaré aquí contigo

-¡Gracias!

-¡Lista Sarada-chan! – Hinata se acercó a ella para darle ánimos - ¡Bolt – kun Hima-chan! Quédense aquí – ordeno la ojiperla, los pequeños asistieron con la cabeza

-¡Entonces vamos! – dijo Naruto llevando a las dos mujeres a la sala de la morgue, Sarada estaba muy nerviosa, no quería ver a su madre en una camilla fría pero con el apoyo de Naruto y Hinata.

Cuando todos entraron a la morgue Hinata vio como el cuerpo de Sakura es que fuera del frigorífico

-¡Naruto -kun! - dijo alarmada

-¿Quedaste de mi detrás? - el rubio ordeno a las mujeres

-Pero...Hokage-sama - repuso la Uchiha

-¡Ven Sarada-chan! - dijo Hinata jalándola de tras de su esposo

-Oigan ...salgan de allí - gruño el rubio golpeando la pared - ¡Ehhhh , salgan !

-¡Vamos...vamos! no te enojes güerito - comento una divertida chica misteriosa - Oigan salgan ...nos descubrieron - dijo una chica muy joven de aproximadamente veinte años tenía el cabello largo negó ondeado tenía una short falda color azul intenso con un top azul con una cinta alrededor de arriba de su ombligo negro con zapatos calados negros - ¡Hola soy Mia Valentai ! ¡Ya...ya salgan! Hikaru, Shakonox ¡Vamos salgan!

-¿Por qué me divertía tanto jugar con una muerta? - dijo otra chica usaba una blusa de mangas negra y encima una chaqueta sin mangas con capucha de color azul eléctrico y tiene un short gris y unas botas largas su cabello lizo legro azulado así como el de la de Hinata - ¡Hola un gusto! Soy Hikaru.

-Hmp... ¿Qué fastigio? - gruño un chico muy muy joven de aproximada dieciséis años, tenía un pantalón gris intenso que lo cubría todo su cuerpo de color negro con zapatos negros - ¡Son un par de tontas! Le dije que guardaran su chacra

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto seriamente el rubio

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡Naruto-kun! Solo son niños - dijo Hinata ya muy calmada, saliendo de tras de su esposo - ¿Qué hacen aquí? -¿Por qué entraron sin pedir permiso...?.

-Oiga, eso no le interesa - dijo Mia en forma desafiante - ¡Además solo que encontramos la energía en la muerta ¡ - agarrando el pie de Sakura y volándolo , eso le molesto mucho a Sarada

\- ¡Ehhhh...Demonios ¡¿por qué demonios están aquí? - dijo Sarada enfrentándose a los jóvenes - ¡Lárguense de aquí!

-¡Ya...ya! no te enojes o te saldrán arrugas - contesto Hikaru golpeando ligeramente la maris de la morena - Si a esa edad, tienes ese eres carácter te quedaras como un solterona

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - grito Sarada

\- ¡Tranquilízate Sarada! - dijo Naruto suspiro cansadamente , su esposa se rio levemente - ¿Qué hacen aqui?

-¡Para dejar en claro ¡!lo que está pasando aquí ¡ Nosotros no matamos a la anciana- comento Shakonox seriamente - Pensamos que al examinar el cuerpo de la mujer encontraríamos pruebas para buscar al que nos arruino la vida

\- ¡Pero! ¿Quién fue? - pregunto Hinata

-Sí , el que hizo eso también ataco a nuestro pueblo solo quedamos nosotros - contesto Hikaru cruzando sus brazos

-Su nombre es Artemis - dijo Mia

Bueno hasta aquí jejjejeje pues como dije en el publicación Mia , Hikaru , Shakonox son nuevos personajes reales , que lindos no ellos será los que ayuden a Naruto a hacer justicia por Sakura y Hinata quien estará en peligro , así que dejes sus cometarios gracias por atención


End file.
